Harry Potter And The Philosopher's Stone
by Hair Like Starlight
Summary: Sierra Harvid has a secret, a deep dark secret that none of her mix'n'match friends know. But hers is not the only secret, what is the three-headed dog hiding, and why do the five friends find it so important to find out? But what's most puzzling is what lurks within the Forbidden forest, is it really Voldemort or something else entirely? -On Hiatus-
1. Privet Drive

**Hello everyone!**

**Since I am missing Harry Potter a lot at the moment, I took it upon myself to re-write the Harry Potter series, not because I think it needs improving but just to add a different twist to the story. The main plot will be the same and the same problems will arise in each book, but things will be different to the actual stories. At first, it will seem similar to the actual books because im not sure how to write the first couple of chapters, but once they get to Hogwarts ill start changing it more.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, OR PLOT OF THIS STORY. ALL OF THIS IS OWNED BY THE AMAZING J.K ROWLING.**

* * *

><p>The brisk, icy cold air gushed into the warm hall of number 4, Privet Drive, and right into a cheerful Mr. Dursley's face. He stepped out into the air and shut the door behind him, pausing a moment outside to breath in the fresh air, tilting his head upwards so he might scan the expanse of the sky, which was covered in a thick layer of grey cloud.<p>

"Nice, ordinary day!" Mr. Dursley exclaimed, the corner of his lips turning up in a smile. You see, the Dursley's were a very ordinary family; they liked ordinary things and scoffed at the mention of imagination or magic. They were the most un- eccentric family one could possibly meet.

Mr. Dursley himself was a short man, with hardly any neck and a bulging stomach. His face mildly resembled his stomach. He had small, pudgy eyes and frown lines forever creased his forehead. His hair was wispy upon his head, giving off the impression that he was far older than he was.

"Vernon!" Mrs. Dursley called out as she threw open the door, her tall frame standing there. Mrs. Dursley was quite the opposite to her husband, appearance wise. She was tall, had a full head of hair that waved down to her shoulders, and had more neck than the average human, which was rather useful as she spent most of her days spying on the neighbors and 'tutting' at any abnormal behavior that her neighbors took part in.

"Yes, Petunia?" Mr. Dursley replied, his eyes boring into his wife's expectantly. She held out a brown paper bag, which was slightly soggy from the sandwich in it.

"Your lunch, dear." Mrs. Dursley proclaimed as he took it from her and pecked her on the cheek.

"Take care of our little tike, will you?" Mr. Dursley said, and in way of response Mrs. Dursley planted a kiss on his cheek and turned inside to attend to the wailing baby of theirs.

~o~o~

The first sign of any abnormal behavior that Mr. Dursley was presented with was as he turned round the corner of his street, he noticed a tabby cat reading a map. _Reading? No, no. _Thought Mr. Dursley as he whipped his head back around to stare at the cat. There was no sign of a map in sight, but instead the cat was reading the street sign. No, looking at the street sign, cats can't read! Is what Mr. Dursley told himself, before his mind wandered to a large order of drills coming in that morning.

~o~o~

He was next confronted with funny looking people talking excitedly to one another, but, what really caught Mr. Dursley's attention was that they were wearing _robes_ of all different colours! The outrage Mr. Dursley felt at their ridiculous behavior made his face turn red.

Lastly, as he got up after sitting around all morning, yelling at a few people and making some important phone calls he decided to get a donut from the bakery across the street so get a donut he did. He was quick to cross the street when there was a lapse in traffic, and he purchased a nice, fat looking donut from the bakery. He was standing by the road, waiting for the traffic to stop flowing when he caught the conversation of a bunch of the 'robe wearers' as he named them in his mind.

"The Potter's? Yes that's what I heard to!" A wizened old man exclaimed, clad in violet robes. A woman with chocolate brown hair nodded in agreement, herself wearing emerald robes. "Such a pity. But their son Harry…" Mr. Dursley zoned out from their conversation at the mention of Harry. Potter? Harry? Wasn't that the name of… of… well, Mrs. Dursley's _abnormal _sister's son? Mr. Dursley shuddered. What if word had spread that the Dursley's were related to… a bunch of… _wizard's_! He pushed that thought out of his mind. Of course they couldn't be talking about Lily and James Potter. There were plenty of people with the last name Potter, weren't there?

And as for the name Harry, he was fairly sure the boys name was Harold, wasn't it?

So a very frazzled Mr. Dursley returned home late that night, as the orange glow of the sun filtered into the Dursley's lounge room. Mr. Dursley loosened his tie and flopped down on the lounge, picking up the remote to turn on the TV.

He frowned at the news on the television. "And many owl sightings have been spotted today, frequently more than usual, even more than owls are spotted at night. Owl specialists have been un-able to find a reason as to the owl's un-usual behavior. Now, onto Tim with the weather." The news reporter said, a smile on his lips.

"Thanks Joe. It seems that instead of the showers I promised for last night, people have been reporting that they have been having showers of stars on them, but I swear people, when I said showers I meant water, not stars!" Tim said, laughing at his own joke before his face was all seriousness. "It's not bonfire night yet folks, so hold back on the celebrations, it's only one more week! I promise tonight though, that there will be showers of rain with a max temperature of 2 degrees!" Tim exclaimed, just as Mr. Dursley turned off the TV.

Mrs. Dursley sat down on the lounge next to him and began to prattle on about Dudley, who had learned a new word (shan't!). "Isn't he just the most precious little angel, Vernon? I would pay someone a million dollars if they could find a more perfect child!" Mrs. Dursley smiled cheerfully, whilst Mr. Dursley chuckled.

Mrs. Dursley turned to her husband, and being the over-perceptive type she was, she instantly knew her husband had something on his mind. "Vernon?" She asked, her voice demanding. Mr. Dursley sighed and looked at his wife carefully, before hesitantly opening his mouth to speak. He knew that Mrs. Dursley hated to mention there sister, in fact most of the time they pretended she didn't have one but there was no use in pretending know. "What about your sister, heard from her lately?" He said nervously, and in response Mrs. Dursley narrowed her eyes.

"No." She responded curtly.

"Well, err, their son is about Dudley's age, isn't he? What was his name again? Harold or something?" Mr. Dursley wished he hadn't said anything at all and just made up some story about work.

"Harry. Nasty common name if you ask me." Mrs. Dursley snapped, getting up and making her way into the kitchen.

~o~o~

By the time the Dursley's were ready for bed, Mrs. Dursley had all but forgotten Mr. Dursley mentioning the Potter's and while she was in the bathroom connected to their bedroom, Mr. Dursley sat down beside his window and peered out into the darkness below.

He almost fell off of his chair by the window at the sight of the tabby cat from earlier that morning perched on the brick wall outside their house. It sat stiff and un-moving, staring at corner of the street with a deep concentration, as if something was going to materialize out of nothingness. Nonsense! Mr. Dursley pushed that ridiculous thought out of his head and laid down in the bed beside Mrs. Dursley. Within minutes, his wife's soft breathing signaled that she was asleep, but Mr. Dursley could not fall asleep, just yet. After a long hour of lying awake, thinking about those strange people, Mr. Dursley drifted into a restless, un-comfortable sleep.

~o~o~

Outside number four Privet Drive, the tabby cat sat still and un-moving on the brick wall where she had been sitting for a majority of the day. She looked like a typical tabby cat, with the familiar markings and glowing yellow eyes, except that she had dark marking around her eyes in the shape of squares.

Other than that though, she seemed quite the ordinary cat. And yet, still this ordinary seeming cat sat, staring at a distant corner of Privet Drive, in a somewhat expectant manor?

Suddenly, a wizened man appeared on the drive, wearing long, light blue robes with silver outlines of moons dotted here and there. His half moon-spectacles were perched on a nose that appeared to have been broken more than once, and his hair and beard were both of a silvery-white colour and long enough to tuck into the large, brown belt around his waist.

He was clearly a man that did not realize that everything from his clothing to the very man himself was not welcome on a street such as this. His blue eyes shone from behind the half moon spectacles and his hand slipped into his robes to return a moment later with what appeared to be a silver lighter. He opened the lighter and clicked it, except instead of a flame appearing there, one of the lights from the street lamp zoomed into his lighter. He clicked the silver object 12 times, before shutting it and slipping it back into his robes.

He wandered down to the brick wall, where he sat down beside the cat, which was suddenly replaced by a stern looking woman in green robes and a black, pointed hat. Her glasses matched the marking's that had been around the cat's eyes, and she stared at the old man beside her piercingly.

"Ah, Minerva, I trust that Hagrid told you I would be here?" The man addressed the woman beside him, who frowned and nodded her head in the affirmative.

"And why might you be here, Albus?" Minerva asked in a cold tone.

"Care for a sherbet lemon?" Albus said, clearly ignoring her previous question and hold out a yellow lolly. Minerva frowned.

"What on earth is that?" She asked. Albus chuckled

"It's a muggle's sweet that im rather fond of." Albus said in way of explanation before plopping the lolly in his mouth.

"Have you seen the news Albus? Even the muggle's are noticing something's up! People could at least _try_ totone it down a bit!" Minerva sniffled in dissaporval.

"Alas, it is a day for celebration's Minerva, you should be off celebrating yourself Minerva," Albus smiled warmly at her. "I must've stopped at seven parties before arriving her." Albus chuckled. Minerva shut her eyes, took a steadying breath before opening them.

"Yes, yes, it's all well that You-Know-Who-" Minerva began.

"Oh, please Minerva, call him by his name, I've never understood fear of a name!" Albus chuckled.

"Of course you didn't, we all know that you're the only one who You-Know- oh all right, _Voldemort_ ever feared, Albus," Minerva pointed out.

"Oh stop it Minerva, I've never blushed so hard in my life!" Albus chuckled.

"Albus! We have not time for that. Do you- do you know what everyone has been saying? They… they've been saying that… that the reason _he _fell, was… was that… that Lily and James…" Minerva trailed off. Albus nodded his head, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"I'm afraid that Lily and James are dead." Albus said softly, to the gasp of Minerva. She buried her face in her hands and tears slid down her cheeks. "Oh, Albus, I had hoped that it was just a rumor. Lily and James!" Minerva choked back a sob and raised her head to stare into Albus' eyes.

"Indeed, their death is a tragedy," Albus sighed mournfully. Minerva wiped a tear from her cheek and looked at Albus again, her eyes full of questions.

"But, you know what else they said? They said that V-Voldemort tried to kill Harry, but the spell didn't work!" Minerva burst out. Albus nodded.

"Yes, somehow when Voldemort went to kill Harry, the spell rebounded and he lost power." Albus concluded. Minerva frowned and pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"Do you really think that he's gone?" Minerva asked. Albus looked at her then shook his head.

"I don't think he is gone, Minerva. I think he is too weak to carry on, for now." Albus said. Minerva seemed to ponder his suggestion for a moment before sighing.

"So, where is Harry?" Minerva asked. At that moment, a thunderous roar ripped apart the night and moments later a large motorbike with a giant of man atop it touched down on the ground. The giant slowed the bike to a halt and gunned the engine, climbing off and walking over to Albus and Minerva. "Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore sir!" The giant said in way of greeting, cradling a bundle of blankets to his chest.

"I trust your flight was well Hagrid?" Albus asked, smiling at the giant. Hagrid shifted the baby into one arm and scratched his beard.

"Yep. Little Harry 'ere fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol," Hagrid said, a large tear sliding into his beard. He handed the blankets to Albus, pulling a hankerchief out of one of his pockets and blowing his nose loudly. "Shush Hagrid or we'll be found!" Minerva hissed. Hagrid nodded and wiped his eyes. "Sorry Professor McGonagall, it's just, Lily and James Potter!" Hagrid let out a loud wail.

"Hagrid!" Minerva snapped. Hagrid quickly quieted himself and sniffled, shoving the hanky back into his pocket. Albus came and stood by them again, smiling at the two.

"Albus! Where's Harry?" Minerva asked accusingly.

"I placed him on the doorstep with a note."

"You don't mean to say- he has to live with _these_ people? Albus you can't! They're the most muggle like people I've ever met! And they have this horrible son!" Minerva exclaimed.

"They're the only family he's got." Albus said softly.

"Albus! He's going to be famous before he can walk, before he can talk! There'll be books written about him! I wouldn't be surprised if this became Harry Potter day! You can't make him live with muggle's! Every child in our world will know his name!" Minerva exclaimed.

"Exactly. Don't you think it's better he grows up away from all that nonsense?" Albus asked, frowning at Minerva. Minerva sighed, and nodded her head in agreement.

The three parted ways, leaving a little bundle of blankets in a box with a boy resting inside them, his hair messy above his head and a lightning scar on his forehead. The little boy couldn't possibly know that he would be woken in a few hours time by his Aunt going to get the milk, he couldn't know that he would grow up to be the most famous wizard ever known, he couldn't possibly know that all around the world, wizard's and witches were raising their glasses to him in a toast and saying "To Harry Potter! The boy who lived!"

No, at this very moment the peacefully sleeping baby boy was just that.


	2. The Letter: Part l

_Alright, im changing this story a bit. It will have 2 OC's, which I have introduced to the story, and im like, COMPLETELY re-writing HP 1, and it will be different cause there will be 2 others. Awesome, eh? So, the next few chapters will just be about each of the main characters (oc,oc,Harry,Ron,Hermione) getting their Hogwarts letter._

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

><p>Hermione Jean Granger was a girl of average height, slim body, mugge-birth, chocolate brown eyes and wild, bushy, light brown hair. The 11-year old girl was sitting on the very normal blue couch, with her very normal parents, by the very normal fireplace, on a very normal sunny day. Sh reached her hands out for her first present, smiling as her mum placed it in them. "Looks like the weather likes you, Hermione." Her mother noted, nodding her head towards the very normal window.<p>

"Yes, the weather likes our little pumpkin very much!" Her father smiled, watching Hermione un-wrap her present. She let out an excited squeal, it was a very nice looking box with a very extravagant pen. "Ooh! Thanks mum, dad!" Hermione squealed, wrapping her arms around her parents. She placed the box next to her and studied the next very normal looking present.

Once Hermione had un-wrapped each and every one of her presents, she sat herself down in the very normal kitchen on a very normal chair eating a very normal breakfast of cereal. She spooned it into her mouth, smiling to hersellf all the while. Her smile dimmed a bit when she remembered that nobody had said they could come to her birthday party, but she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't need all those people, im far too smart for them." She told herself firmly, but her tone was laced with loneliness. Don't get her wrong, she loved being intelligent, but it was always intelligence or friends, and Hermione would chose the former any day.

"Hermione dear! Get dressed, we're going to the book store soon!" Hermione's mood brightened considerably. Her parents had promised Hermione that they would take her to the bookstore and buy her some books, so Hermione was quick to dash up stairs and dig through her drawers. She pulled out a white, button up shirt with sleeves and pulled a blue jumper over the top, slipping into a pair of dark jeans and pulling on her favourite pair of blue and white sneakers.

She strode into the bathroom, brushed her teeth and sat to work flattening down her hair with water. Eventually, she'd managed to coax it into a high ponytail, but bits still stuck out, giving her hair a messy look. "Good enough." Hermione told her reflection, twirling around and smiling. She admitted to herself that she looked very sophisticated and imagined her life in years to come. She would be a Politician for 'Human rights' and she would convince the world to help the black people and people in need.

She imagined all the girls who hated her know admiring her work with respect and envy. "That's right, im better than you!" Hermione hissed at the girls in her imagination, feeling the sting of tears in her eyes. She wiped them before rushing downstairs to her mother and father. "C'mon pumpkin." Her father took her hand and led her to the car, shutting the door behind her.

Hermione absently stared out the window, her mind drifting to her homework. "Oh no!" She gasped, softly. When she got home, she would have to get to work on her maths _straight away_. Her parents car pulled up outside the very normal looking bookstore and Hermione rushed around like a kid set free in a candy store. "Oh mum, _look_!" She exclaimed, pulling out a copy of 'Human Rights: We're all equal' and reading through the first page. She nodded her head in agreement and clucked her tongue at the words, before beaming up at her mother.

"Mum, can I get this one?" She asked. Her mother looked at the book in confusion, before turning her heads to the kids books section.

"But hunny, don't you want one of these Or, how about this!" She said, pulling out two books about fairies and unicorns. Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. She opened her mouth to say that those books insulted her intelligence to read, when her eyes were caught on a book labeled, 'What's out there?' and a picture of the universe in the background. She rushed over and pulled out that book, turning to her confused mother.

"Can I have these ones?" She squealed, holding out her books. Her mother sighed and went to respond, but Hermione's father rushed over at that point and swiftly cut across. "Of course, pumpkin." Mr. Granger smiled warmly at his daughter, who smiled back. Mr. Granger shot her a quick wink before taking her books. "I'll go buy these." He said, tuning and walking to the counter. Hermione shot a curious look at Mrs. Granger, who was frowning.

"Mum?" Hermione slipped her hand into her mothers, squeezing it lightly. Mrs. Granger looked down at her daughter and warmth spread into her eyes.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?" Hermione inquired, staring at her mother piercingly. Mrs. Granger looked flustered before deciding on telling the truth.

"I just- I feel like my little babies growing up to fast! She's already past kid books!" Mrs. Granger pulled her daughter into a hug and sobbed softly. Hermione, startled, rubbed her Mrs. Granger's back and pulled away, smiling at her mother. "Oh, mum, ill always be your little girl." Hermione pointed out, grinning. Mrs. Granger seemed to take comfort in that, and just in time for Mr. Granger to return.

"Come on girls, lets go home." And with that they left.

It was a few hours later when the Granger's were sitting at their table, eating a delicious, ice-cream birthday cake, in their very normal kitchen with very normal chairs and a very normal table that it happened. "This cake is delicious mum." Hermione exclaimed, shovelling the last spoonful into her mouth. There was the sound of pecking on the very normal window of the very normal kitchen, and all three Granger's stared at it in shock.

Their eyes rested on a grey owl with white flecked through its feathers. It had something strapped to its leg and was continuing to peck on the window. Its golden-brown eyes stared piercingly at the three, in a way conveying the message 'OPEN THE WINDOW'. Hermione warily got up, crossed over to the window and opened it. The owl flew in and dropped the letter on the table, before flying back to perch on Hermione's arm. It stared at her for a moment before flying out the window in a very self-important owl, if that was even possible for such an animal.

Hermione shut the window before sitting down at the table. She picked up the very un-normal letter and turned it over. On the back, the letter's flap was shut with a wax symbol, with 4 animals on it, a snake, a lion, a raven and a badger. In the middle of the animals was the letter 'H'. "What is it?" Mrs. Granger asked as her daughter pried the envelope open and pulled out a letter.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," She read aloud, looking up at her parents in alarm. They shrugged and motioned for her to continue talking.

"Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear _Hermione Granger_,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress," Hermione stared at the letter, before digging through the envelope and finding another one enclosed.

"UNIFORM First-year students will require: sets of plain work robes (black) plain pointed hat (black) for day wear pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS." Hermione finished, her breath coming out in great gasps.

"Hermione-"

"Your a-"

"Witch." Hermione finished, a smile spreading across her face. "IM A WITCH!" She squealed, leaping up and down. No _wonder_ strange things always happened to her. Like how when the girls were teasing her, they had all suddenly started to throw up slugs! Hermione giggled, remembering the time she'd been walking along and noticed a strange man following her, and then next moment he was up in a tree shouting for help. The Granger's all stared at each other, one beaming, one smiling, and one looking shocked. Can you guess which one was which?

* * *

><p>Ronald Billius Weasley leapt out of bed, excitement coursing through him. It was his 11th birthday, meaning he would be receiving his Hogwart's letter. "RONALD!" Mrs. Weasley screamed from downstairs, and so Ron was quick to fly down. Ron was a gangly, red-headed, freckled teen with a feisty temper. "Happy birthday dear!" Mrs. Weasley kissed him on each cheek, before placing a plate of steaming hot bacon, eggs, sausages and bread in front of him.<p>

"Ahh ickle-"

"-Ronniekins is turning 11? He'll be-"

"-getting his letter soon, but then-"

"-again maybe he won't!" George finished, grinning at Fred.

"George!" Mrs. Weasley glared at George.

"Im Fred." He corrected. Mrs. Weasley narrowed her eyes. "Alright, alright, im George!" Fred burst into laughter before silencing at the frustrated look on Mrs. Weasley's face. Her attention was diverted by the sound of the Weasley clock's hand moving, and she turned to it. This clock was no ordinary clock, it had the names of each Weasley on it and instead of numbers were places like 'Lost', 'School', 'Home', 'Work', e.t.c. The hand with Mr. Weasley's face on it had just moved from 'Work' to 'Home'. The door to the house burst open, before it was shut again and Mr. Weasley entered the kitchen.

"Morning all!" He said cheerfully, but his hair was a mess and there were dark circles under his eyes.

"Morning." Chorused the twins and Ron, which had now been joined by Percy and Ginny.

"Happy birthday Ron." Mr. Weasley clapped his son on the back, before their was the flapping of wings and a grey owl flew in. It dropped the letter into Ron's lap before flying away. Ron picked it up and turned it over, savouring the moment before wrenching it open and reading it. Once he had finished reading, his mother bustled over and took out the list of requirements for school. She hummed to herself as she read through.

"We'll have to make a trip to Diagon Alley to get some of these books, but I think we can give you a couple of Fred and George's old books." Mrs. Weasley muttered, studying the letter before handing it back to Ron. "Go on, get dressed, we're of to Diagon Alley!" She hissed. Ron was quick to dress before he came rushing down the stairs and to the fireplace.

Mrs. Weasley picked up the pot of green powder, muttered "Tut, tut!" and handed it to Ron. "Careful dear, we haven't got much left." Ron nodded at his mother's words and took a small handful, stepping into the fireplace and letting the floo powder go. "Diagon Alley!" He shouted, before disappearing in a whirl of green.

* * *

><p><em>Yes, so I know that Ron's wasn't very long but it's not as interesting to see their reaction when they know it's coming, so I made it short. I know, this is a very short chapter, but I haven't updated this story in what... a month? 2 months? Anyway, I will put in the OC's &amp; Harry's letter arriving in the next few chapters, I might skip Harry's though, because you all know what happens there.<em>

_Forever loving,_

_Molly. xoxo_


	3. The Letter: Part ll

_Hey there my fabulous readers (two people)!_

_So, you all know what happens when Harry gets his letter, so I decided to skip it. It's just boring to write to be quite honest with you. Boring to read and write, since you already knew what happened, so im just going to go right into the OC's letters._

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

><p>Sierra Harvid was sitting at her kitchen table, frowning at the two letters before her. "Mum!" She called out. Her mother came rushing down the stairs and sat own beside Sierra. "Yes, sweety?"<p>

"I have a letter here from Hogwarts... and one from Beauxbatons!" Sierra sounded confused, and her mother looked it.

"I never would've thought... Beauxbatons? I mean, I can afford it, dear, but it's really up to you." Her mother said, placing an arm around her daughter. Sierra looked up then back down at the two letters. She opened the Hogwart's one first.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Sierra Harvid,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress

She slid the note over to her mother while reading through the requirements for Hogwart's. She placed the letter down and opened up the Beauxbatons one, which had a silvery shape emerge from it. It was a unicorn. It stood tall and grand, and began to pronounce in a silvery voice,

"Beauxbatons Academy Of Magic. Headmistress: Madame Olympe Maxime. To Sierra Harvid, we are pleased to announce that you have been granted access to our school. Term begins on the 1st of September. We await your patronus by no later than July 31st. As you are English, when you arrive you will have a spell cast on you that will give you knowledge of our language and you will be able to speak, read, and listen to it fluently. Your English will not be harmed in this process. Yours, truly, Madame Maxime." And then the patronus bowed and vanished in a puff of silvery smoke.

"That was... interesting..." Sierra commented, her grey eyes steely. Sierra turned her head of long brown hair and stared at her mother curiously. "Im not really sure, mum. I've always wanted to go to Hogwarts, but-"

"But what? Nonsense dear, of course you'll be going to Hogwarts! Im not sending my daughter all the way to France!" Mrs. Harvid scolded. Sierra nodded in agreement and flashed a cheerful smile at her mother. Can you send a patronus to Beauxbatons telling them i'll be attending Hogwarts?"

"Yes, dear. And you write that owl to Hogwarts!" Her mother said, before talking to her patronus (a snake). Sierra grabbed a spare piece of parchment and dipped her mother's quill into some ink, before writing her letter back informing Hogwart's that she would be delighted to attend and she will see them on September first.

"Take this to Hogwarts, Feathers." Sierra told the brown owl, and it nibbled her ear affectionately before taking off. She watched it soar away and sighed. "Mum, shall we go to Diagon Alley today?" She asked. Her mother sent off her patronus and turned to her daughter.

"Of course. We'll go by the floo network of course." Mrs. Harvid said, and her daughter nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Dusk Lupin was a very beautiful young girl. Her hair was straight and caramel coloured, her eyes were large and a luminous green, her skin was slightly pale and smooth, and her smile was the nicest thing many people had ever seen. Dusk was standing by the window, staring out of it with wide, wondrous eyes, when an owl passed through it, dropped a letter and swooped back out.<p>

Dusk grabbed the letter, excitement coursing through her as she recognised it as the Hogwart's letter. "MUM! I GOT THE LETTER!" She danced up the staircase to her parents bedroom, where her father sat, his body hunched over. Mrs. Lupin beamed at her, while Mr. Lupin wearily smiled. "I got the Hogwart's letter!" She sang, as she flopped down beside her parents.

Mr. Lupin pulled her to him in a hug and kissed her hair. "Congratulations, Dusk." He said, his voice tired. Dusk frowned and pulled away, looking at the calendar by her parents bed. "Oh, it was full moon last night. Im sorry, dad, I forgot!" Dusk sounded distressed as she pulled her father into a tender hug. Mrs. Lupin laughed and pried her daughter away, kissing her forehead.

"Never mind, dear, Remus is fine." Dusk frowned before her mood brightened.

"Mum, can I go to Diagon Alley? Im all dressed, see! I'll go see if Stori's coming!" And Dusk bounded away in excitement. Mr. Lupin shook his head with a bemused smile. "You are fine, aren't you Remus?" His wife asked, curling into him.

"Yes."

Dusk didn't hear the rest of their conversation as she was hurling herself down the staircase. She dashed through the kitchen and into her father's study, quickly scribbling a note to her best friend.

_Stori,_

_Have you gotten your letter yet? Of course you have! I got mine today, but your birthday was a week ago, wasn't it? Oh nevermind that! Have you gotten your gear from Diagon Alley? Im going at lunchtime! Meet you outside Gringotts?_

_With love,_

_Dusk_

She folded the letter and went out into the kitchen, where her father's owl, Tawny, sat. "Tawny, take this to Stori, okay?" The owl hooted and ruffled its feathers importantly while she tied the letter to his leg. "Thanks Tawny!" She beamed at the owl before he took off into the air. She heard footsteps behind her, and she turned to see her parents standing in the doorway.

"What time are we going?" Mrs. Lupin asked with an amused smile.

"Lunch, of course! We'll meet Stori outside Gringott's!" She exclaimed, before rushing off to the bathroom, having eaten breakfast earlier. Dusk was quick to shower and get dressed, before dashing down the staircase just as Tawny returned with a letter. Dusk ripped the letter off of Tawny's leg and gave him a little seed, before letting him flutter back outside.

_Dusk,_

_Yes, I got my letter. My parents wanted to get my gear straight away, but I wanted to wait for you. Meet you at Gringotts. _

_Love,_

_Astoria. _

Dusk beamed and waved her letter in her father's face. "Are you coming, dad?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Im exhausted sweetheart. Have fun though." He said, just as Mrs. Lupin returned to the kitchen.

"Alright, let's get there a little early so we can get some money out of the bank. Come along, Dusk." Mrs. Lupin said, holding the floo powder pot in her hand. Dusk rushed over, took a handful and pranced to the fireplace. "Gringotts!" She exclaimed, before vanishing.

* * *

><p><em>And, I would've liked to continue writing from there, but the Diagon Alley trips aren't until next chapter. Sorry, but ill update soon, im in English and i've finished all my work so, yeah! <em>

_xoxo_

_Molly_

_R&R please!_


	4. Diagon Alley

_I told you I was going to update fast, so here's me updating fast! Two updates in one day? Wow, inspiration is flowing to me!_

_Oh, and if you want me to update, I need FIVE REVIEWS. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

><p>Dusk appeared in the Gringott's fireplace and stumbled out, flashing a winning smile at some of the goblins who stared back at her un-fazed. <em> Goblins<em>, She thought, in the way someone would think 'boys'. Her mother appeared a moment later, and she walked up to one of the desks. "I'd like to get into my vault." She said commandingly. Dusk was always in awe of how calm her mother was around these weird creatures.

"And might I have your key, Sarah Lupin?" The goblin asked. Mrs. Lupin handed him the key and he clambered down. "Follow me." The goblin said, leading them to the carts. One wild cart ride later they were outside the vault, and the goblin opened it swiftly. Dusk stayed closer to her mother, frowning at the little amount of gold in their vault. There was a very, very small pile of gold galleons, the same sized pile of silver sickles, and a slightly larger pile of bronze knuts.

Her mother pulled out half the pile of galleons, before letting the goblin shut the vault, and then they were whizzing back to the main area. Her mother dropped the galleons into her hand bag, before leading her daughter out the front. The waited for a few minutes, before behind them came Mrs. Greengrass and Astoria. "Stori!" Dusk squealed, leaping up the steps and enveloping Astoria in a hug, which she returned.

"Hey Dusk." They pulled away and smiled at each other.

"I will see you later, Astoria." Mrs. Greengrass said in her cool tone, before turning and sweeping away. Mrs. Lupin rolled her eyes before planting a kiss on Astoria's cheeks. "So lovely to see you, Astoria." Mrs. Lupin said warmly. Astoria smiled shyly up at Mrs. Lupin.

"You too, Mrs. Lupin."

"Oh please, call me Sarah."

"Good to see you too, Sarah." Astoria corrected herself. Dusk giggled before planting a sloppy kiss on her mother's cheek and dragging Astoria away.

"Bye mum!" She waved to Mrs. Lupin, after being given 4 galleons. They went to the bookstore and got all their books, they stopped to admire the Nimbus Two Thousand, they got their cauldrons, which had been given a spell by the kind lady to float along behind the girls, who had placed all of their gear in the cauldrons. "Let's go to the Eeylops, I need to get an owl, what about you? I wanted be caught dead with a toad!"

"I'm taking Tawny, he's dads owl." Dusk said gloomily, looking at the 2 galleon's left in her hand and frowning. "Mum didn't give me enough, im going to need at _least_ 2 galleon's to buy the robes, not to mention I need a wand!" Dusk sighed. "I'll have to come back again tomorrow, let's go to Eeylops then." Dusk then latched onto Astoria's hand and pulled her into Eeylops, smiling widely.

"This is my favourite store." Dusk announced, letting go of Astoria and wandering over to the cat section. Astoria continued on to the owl section, studying them carefully. She was quite taken with a midnight black one that had brown flecks through its fur. She turned to go and ask the lady at the counter for it, to discover the lady of the counter looking on in distress as a large, orange fur ball flung itself at Dusk.

"Crookshanks!" The lady screeched, rushing over to Dusk, who was peeling the cat off of her.

"I don't think it likes me very much." Dusk commented, causing Astoria to laugh and help her up.

"Im sorry about that, Crookshanks is a half-kneazle and doesn't trust many people. Anyone, really, besides myself." The owner said as the know content kneazle slept in her arms. "Stupid cat." The lady dumped the cat on the counter and turned to the girls. "Can I help you with anything?" She asked. Astoria turned and pointed at the owl.

"Might I have that owl?" She asked. The lady nodded and with the said words 'in a minute' she was bustling off to get the owl ready. Astoria stood by the counter, waiting and she watched as her excitable friend played with a white kneazle. The kneazle purred appreciatively as Dusk ran a hand through its fur. Astoria smiled, the kneazle was quite cute, really. It was only small, a kitten in fact.

"Who's a cute little kitty?" Dusk cooed, tickling the kitten's stomach. "You are, yes you are!" Dusk giggled as the kitten stretched out.

"Anything else?" The lady interupted Astoria's thoughts.

"And that kitten please." Astoria motioned to the white kitten. Dusk looked up, shock etched on her features. They left Eeylops with a new kneazle and a new owl, and a tearful Dusk. "Oh, Stori, thank you so much! Thank you, thank you!" Dusk said, wiping tears from her eyes. Astoria grinned at her best friend.

"Anything for my best friend. Anything." Astoria placed a hand on Dusk's arm and squeezed it.

"Meow!" Snowball interrupted the best friend's special moment. Dusk and Astoria turned to see the kitten with its paws hanging over the edge of the cauldron, purring contentedly. Dusk pulled away from Astoria and stroked the kitten. "Hey there Snowball. You don't know it, but your very special to me! You were given to me by my best friend forever!" And then Dusk was back at Astoria's side and they were heading towards Madam Malkin's.

They stepped inside the shop and once they were fitted in their robes, decided that it was time to stop and get some ice cream from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. They sat down and ordered their favourite's, Astoria a triple mint choc sundae, and Dusk a double chocolate and caramel swirl sundae. "Yum." Dusk said, licking her ice cream.

"Astoria." A cool voice came from behind the girls. Astoria and Dusk turned to face this stranger, and Astoria looked stunned, before her voice and face went emotionless. "Draco." She responded in an equally cool voice. Dusk looked between the two, confusion on her features.

"May I?" Draco didn't wait for a response as he sat down. Dusk frowned at the stranger, she didn't like him at _all_.

"Who are you?" She snapped, surprised at her tone, and by the look on Astoria's face, so was she. Draco shot her a careless look.

"I thought that would be obvious." He drawled. "Considering Astoria here already said my na-"

"_Who_ do you think you are? Speaking to me like im inferior to you!" She hissed, putting down her sundae. Draco stared at her in a cocky way, before sneering. "Me? Im Draco Malfoy."

"Oh. A Malfoy. Figures." Dusk snapped, turning her head away.

"You filthy little-"

"She's a _pureblood_, Draco." Astoria interrupted him, shooting him a warning glance. He straightened his back up and looked slightly shocked.

"My apologies, Draco Malfoy's the name. And you are?" His tone was cold, but not in a superior manor like before. Dusk studied him carefully. His silvery blond locks were sleeked down to his head, and his grey eyes were cool, yet hypnotising. "Dusk. Dusk Lupin." She held out her hand, and he took it. She dropped his hand quickly and returned to eating her sundae.

Dusk found herself zoning out of Astoria and Draco's conversation, that is until they brought up Hogwarts. "Hope I don't get put in Hufflepuff," Astoria was saying, frowning as she said it. "I wouldn't dream of ever being put in Hufflepuff, or Gryffindor for that matter." Astoria continued, and Draco nodded his head.

"There's really only one house for me, Slytherin." He said, and Astoria nodded appreciatively.

"Slytherin?" Dusk scoffed, joining in the conversation. Astoria and Draco looked at her in confusion. "You wouldn't catch me _dead_, in Slytherin!" Dusk chuckled, but to her amazement, Astoria didn't join in. Astoria _always _laughed at the Slytherin's expense. Perhaps it was this Draco boy.

"Oh? You think there's something funny about Slytherin, do you?" Draco sneered at her. Dusk raised her eyebrows.

"Like I said, you wouldn't catch me dead in Slytherin." Dusk kept her cool. Astoria looked at her bewildered.

"I think i'd like to be in Slytherin, though Ravenclaw wouldn't be all that bad. I'd much prefer Slytherin, though." Astoria said at once, earning a smile of approval from Draco. Dusk had to hold in an audible gasp, and instead put on a nonchalant look. "I think it's time we went to Ollivander's. See you around, Draco Malfoy." And with that Dusk was dragging Astoria away.

She released Astoria once they were outside Ollivander's and pushed open the door. "Ahh, Ms. Lupin, Ms. Greengrass, i've been expecting you two for quite a while now." Came a mystic voice from above them, before there was a wheeling sound and Mr. Ollivander slid into view on his ladder. He climbed down and stood at the counter. "Hold out your wand hand." Both girls held out their right hands. "Good, good, now, let me see," Ollivander climbed up his ladder and wheeled out of sight, before appearing again with two wands.

He handed one to Astoria. Astoria waved hers downwards, and a trail of green and silver sparks came shooting out her wand. "11 and a half inches, dragon heartstring and holly. Interesting." Mr. Ollivander took Astoria's wand back and slipped it into its case. He turned to Dusk and handed her one, muttering, "12 and three quater inches, phoenix feather and yew."

Dusk lifted the wand and swished it downwards, in the process blowing up a vase. "No, no!" Mr. Ollivander took back the wand. Finally, 6 wands later, Mr. Ollivander handed her a wand with a wry smile. "13 and a half inches, unicorn hair and hawthorn." He muttered. She felt a tingling in her fingers as she took the wand and twirled it around. A mixture of blue and gold sparks sprinkled out her wand, followed by scarlet and silver sparks and then a trail of flowers. Mr. Ollivander's smile brightened considerably.

"Excellent!" He exclaimed, putting the wand back in its case. Astoria gave Dusk a reason to forgive her by paying for the wands.

"Thanks, Stori." Dusk said quietly, not meeting Astoria's gaze.

"Its my way of saying sorry for sticking up for you against Malfoy, it's just... I kind of want to be in Slytherin. It sounds really cool." Astoria said excitedly.

"But- but Stori! We were both- we were going to be in Ravenclaw! Or... or Gryffindor!" At the word 'Gryffindor' Astoria burst into laughter. But it wasn't her normal laughter, it was cold and nasty, like she was cackling. Dusk was taken aback. "Gryffindor? God, no!" Astoria doubled over, her cackling never ceasing. Dusk stepped back from her friend. "Gryffindor! That's a good one, Dusk! Only losers are in Gryffindor!" Astoria wiped a tear of laughter from her eye.

Dusk was shocked. Astoria had always known that she really wanted to be a Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. She was outraged. Her mother a Ravenclaw, and her father a Gryffindor... her father! Astoria- Astoria thought her father was a loser! "That's rich! Gryffindor's are losers? What about those Slytherin's! A bunch of try hard, snobbish, cold, hateful bastards!" Dusk said, doubling over in her own fake laughter.

The two girls straightened up and stared at each other. "Dusk..." Astoria must've realised her mistake, because she reached out a hand for her friend.

"No. Don't." Dusk said, tears slipping down her cheeks. "Don't. Touch. Me." She said, turning and walking away.

"I'll owl you later!" Came Astoria's desperate cry. And whilst tears poured down her cheeks, she pumped into a tall red-head.

"Woah careful there little- hey! What's wrong?" The red-head asked, concern clear on his features.

"Nothing!" Dusk hissed, pulling away and wiping her tears. "Sorry. Im Dusk, Dusk Lupin." She introduced herself, shaking the boys hand.

"Im Fred."

"And im George." an identical boy said from beside him. Dusk smiled at them both.

"See you around, Weasley's."

"How did you-"

"-know we were Weasley's?" George finished. Dusk giggled.

"Obvious, isn't it? Red hair, freckles, twins?" She said, before disappearing into Gringott's.

* * *

><p><em>Do you like it? I know it's all about the OC, but I need you guys to get to know them. I won't be writing about any of the others trips to Diagon Alley, not because the story revolves around Dusk, but it's boring to read about 5 different trips to Diagon Alley. <em>

_With love,_

_Molly_

_xoxo_


	5. Hogwarts Express

_Hello everyone! In this chapter, it'll be changing from POV to POV a lot, because I want to make sure that you get a feel for each character. Also, this story you may find is a little more focused on my OC's, but thats because you don't ACTUALLY know them, when we get to the second book, it'll even out more, and is we go along it'll just be equal amounts for each character. Thanks for reading ;)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

><p>Sierra pushed along her trolley, the wind whipping her long, oak brown hair behind her, her grey eyes dancing with joy, her pale skin lightly covered in goosebumps. Mrs. Harvid walked along beside her, glancing around nervously as if something was going to grab them suddenly. She knew what her mother was scared, of, but not <em>why<em>.

"Mum." She breathed as they stood, staring at the barriers. "Mum, come on. Stop worrying so much!" Sierra smiled charmingly at her mother, who relaxed slightly. Sierra aligned her trolley, before walking along casually, peering to the left and watching a train. The barrier was getting closer, she was about to crash into it and then she felt a tingling sensation and she was standing on the other side of the barrier, the scarlet steam train before her.

She heard a whooshing sound and then Mrs. Harvid's hand was on her shoulder. "Now, sweetheart, remember, if you need me use Feathers, she'll bring me the letter. Im here for you sweety. Also, it doesn't matter what house your in, so long as you show them what your made of. Love you, dear." Mrs. Harvid pressed a kiss to the top of her daughter's head, and Sierra nodded, before pushing her trolley along. She hauled it up into the train, and stared around. Students surrounded her, hugging, laughing, talking, pushing trolleys, screaming.

As Sierra pushed through, she caught bits and pieces of conversation. "Yes, Mother said if he isn't in Slytherin-"

"Lee! Stop it! Get that thing away from me!"

"Im Parvati. Hope im in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, I wouldn't mind Hufflepuff-"

"My father says that the best house is Slytherin-"

"Ang!"

"Katie!"

Sierra rolled her eyes, and shoved past students, before coming across and empty compartment. She pushed her luggage in and heaved it up into her arms. "Bloody hell!" She gasped out as she struggled to lift it up. How on earth was she going to get it up in the overhead area? "Need some help?" A voice came from behind her. She whirled around to see a red-head grinning a her. Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed the luggage and pushed it up.

"Thank you." Sierra said, flashing him a dazzling smile. He blinked once. Twice. Thrice.

"No problem. George Weasley." He said, thrusting out his hand, which she took hesitantly, shook and let it drop. "Sierra. Sierra Harvid. Ill be seeing you around, George." She said, before turning and exiting the compartment. She leapt off the train and run to her mother, enveloping him in a hug.

"There there, we'll be together before you know it. Come home for the holidays, yes?" She pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead.

"Of course, mum." Sierra responded, before pulling away. She spotted George talking to a boy that looked exactly the same as him. They were standing next to a red headed lady with a kind face, who Sierra supposed was their mother, a boy that looked about a year younger than them, also with flaming red hair, and a pretty little girl, who was looking devestated.

She watched in fascination as a curly haired red head with a rather pompous look about him strode over to his mother, thrusting out his chest which had a golden badge with the letter 'P' printed on it. _Prefect_, Sierra noted.

A whistle blew loudly, signalling for students to get on the train. Sierra waved to her mother and began to move towards it, when she was bowled over by a girl of her age, with an excitable manor. "Sorry!" The girl said, leaping up and dashing off. Sierra noticed that she latched on to another girl, with a squeal of, "STORI!" And the girl took her with a very amused smile.

Sierra shook her head and climbed onto the train, moving to her compartment. A moment later, the compartment slid open to reveal the girl from before. "Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." She explained. Sierra nodded her head, and the girl sat down, along with her friend. They both helped each other put their trunks up, before plopping down again.

"Oh! Your that girl I knocked over!" The girl exclaimed, beaming at her. "Sorry about that. Im Dusk, Dusk Lupin," she then motioned to her friend, "And this is Astoria Greengrass. What's your name?"

"Sierra. Sierra Harvid." Sierra said, smiling weakly at Dusk, who leapt over to sit next to her.

"Your pretty. I like your name, too. Sierra. That's a nice name. My sister's favourite name is Sierra, btu she's stuck with Georgina. I think it's a wonderful name, but she hates it. At least she can have a nickname! What do you call me? Just Dusk. Urgh!" Dusk rambled on, but Sierra couldn't help but listen. She liked this girl, even if she was a bit over-bearing. Sierra glanced at Astoria, who was grinning at Dusk.

"I think your name is beautiful. It's unique too! Plus, your nick name could be Dusky, or D."

"Oooh, I like D! Can you call me D? That's so interesting!" Dusk giggled hysterically, and before either Astoria or Sierra could get in a word she was rambling off again. "Hey Siri, I can call you Siri, right? Of course I can. Anyway, what house are you gonna be in? I really want to be in Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor!"

"I'd like to be in any, really." Sierra responded.

"Oh! Well, yes, I wouldn't mind any, but I wouldn't be in Slytherin!" Dusk said with a nasty look shot at Astoria.

"I'd want to be in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. But i'd never be in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff." Was Astoria's response, all amusement gone from her face.

"I think that all the houses are valuable, it's an honour just to be going to Hogwarts, to be quite honest." Sierra hastily said, trying not to let the girls fight. Houses was obviously a sore subject with these girls.

"Excuse me," The compartment door slid open to reveal a girl with bushy hair, and a bossy tone. "But has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." She said. Sierra hadn't a clue who Neville was, but it seemed Astoria did.

"Longbottom lost his toad? Good riddance. No, we haven't seen a toad." Astoria snapped at the girl.

"Alright then. If you do see one, just look for Neville or me. Im Hermione Granger, by the way." Hermione continued, before staring at them piercingly.

"Sierra."

"Dusk!"

"Astoria."

"Alright then. See you at Hogwarts." And then Hermione was gone. Sierra and Dusk both looked at Astoria.

"Longbottom? How did you know who he was?" Dusk asked curiously.

"How can you not know him? Bloody Longbottom's, his parents were tortured to the point of insanity, you know that, right? By Bellatrix Lestrangem, on You-Know-Who's request. 'Course, nobody knows why, probably had some valuable information. Anyways, he's their son, and for a while his family thought he was a Squib." Astoria explained. Dusk gasped. "Oh that's horrible!" She said, and both Astoria and Dusk turned to see Sierra's reaction.

Sierra herself, was sitting there, pale. "Can we talk about something else?" She asked finally. Dusk nodded and began to ramble on about something or other, with Astoria barely listening, and Sierra to caught in her own thoughts to hear anything coming from her.

"I think i'll go looking for ...erm... Neville's toad!" Sierra suddenly exclaimed, before jumping up and leaving the compartment. She wandered down the halls until she saw Hermione Granger talking to a chubby boy, who looked ready to cry. "Alright, we'll try this last compartment Neville, but I think you've lost your toad for good." Hermione said in a sympathetic tone, before pushing open a compartment.

Sierra came and stood beside her, smiling at the two boy sitting there. Hermione asked them if they'd seen Neville's tone, before noticing the red heads wand was out. Sierra's eyes zoned in on his wand and she pushed past Hermione, who looked startled. "Let's see." Sierra said, sitting down opposite the boys. "Sunshine daisies buttermellow turn this stupid fat rat YELLOW!" He said, flicking his wand and tapping the rat on his lap with it.

"Was that a spell?" Sierra scoffed.

"Well it's not a very good one, is it? Of course, i've only tried a few basic ones myself and they've all worked for me." Hermione commented, before taking a sat in front of the raven haired boy. Sierra watched as she whipped out her wand and pointed it at the boys sellotaped glasses. "Occulus reparo!" Hermione said calmly, and the sellotape vanished to reveal good as new glasses.

The boy took the glasses off of his head, studied them and put them back on. "Merlin's beard!" Sierra gasped before Hermione could get a word out.

"Your Harry Potter! I've read all about you!" Hermione cut across Sierra. Harry looked confused.

"Books?" He asked.

"Of course. If I was you, I would've read all I could about my past. But then, im not you so," Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Im Hermione Granger, by the way." She turned to the red head with a disgusted look. "And you are?"

"Ron. Ron Weasley." The boy supplied. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Errr... Right. Well. I'll see you then." She said before getting up. She stopped at the door of the compartment and turned around. "You've got dirt on your nose by the way. Here." She pointed at a spot on her nose, before leaving.

"What a bossy britches." Ron commented, before rubbing at his nose. Sierra chuckled, before standing up.

"Who are you?" Harry asked. Sierra turned around and grinned at him.

"Sierra, Sierra Harvid. Nice meeting you both." She said.

"Why don't you stay with us?" Ron asked, smiling at her. She sat back down and Ron instantly asked her if she liked Quidditch.

"Merlin's pants, I wouldn't be a proper witch if I didn't like Quidditch!"

"Who do you go for?" Ron asked eagerly.

"The Irish, of course." Sierra responded. Ron shrugged.

"They're not bad, but I go for the Chudley Cannons!" Ron continued enthusiastically. Sierra grimaced.

"To much orange. I hate that colour, but yeah, they're not a bad team."

"What's Quidditch?" Harry interrupted, confusion in his green eyes. Sierra smiled.

"Don't worry, Harry, you'll find out." Sierra responded, before moving onto the topic of Hogwarts houses.

"Merlin, you don't know what the houses are?" Ron asked of Harry, bewildered.

"Of course he doesn't you bumbling idiot, he's been living with muggle's! Harry, the houses are Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw," Sierra began. Harry nodded, interested. "Slytherin's colours are silver and green. Their house animal is the snake. Not a witch or wizard in England who went bad that wasn't in Slytherin. Bunch of Pureblood's the lot of 'em. All snobs, horrible house that one is. Then there's Hufflpuff, brown and yellow. Their animals the badger, but don't be fooled. There actually a really caring bunch, ridiculously nice lot they are. Not to bright though. Ravenclaw, silver and blue, animals a raven of course. All brainiac's, super smart. Wouldn't mind being in their house. Then, there's Gryffindor. Scarlet and gold, lion, brave bunch. Gryffindor's are brave, and their good people. Put others before themselves. Wouldn't mind being in Gryffindor either." Sierra finished, smiling at Harry who was nodding his head.

"I hope im not in Slytherin." Ron said gloomily.

"Don't worry, Ron, the sorting hat wouldn't dare put _you _in Slytherin, nor me for that matter."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"We're 'blood traitors'. Means we're pureblood, but we don't mind muggle borns, half bloods, or muggles for that matter. Anyway, I best get back to my compartment now, Dusk and Astoria will wonder where I am." Sierra said, before bidding the boys goodbye and returning to her compartment, where Astoria and Dusk were arguing.

* * *

><p><em>And next is the sorting *dun dun DUUUUNNNN* it's going to be from all of their POV, so like, it'll at first be from DuskAstoria/Sierra's POV, but then when the main characters are getting sorted, it will describe what the sorting hat said to them before announcing it to the hall._

_xoxo_

_Molly_

_p.s. I know I said I needed 5 reviews, but I love this story... I just wish more people did :(_


	6. Welcome To Hogwarts

_Im back! And I have the chapter that you all KNOW you want :)_

_Tonight, I will love you tonight, give me everything tonight! - Sorry, im listening to that on the radio right now, it's addictive :s_

_Ohmagod guys, GUESS WHAT? (what?) I actually READ this chapter again before posting it, so I checked for mistakes. Woot :)_

_Anyways, im so sorry I didn't update in ages!_

_Writer's block. Sigh._

_Enjoy! :D_

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine (LOL, when I was writing this I originally wrote- Disclaimer: Molly... geniusness)_

* * *

><p>Astoria, Dusk, Hermione and Sierra clambered into the little rowboat as told to by the large giant of a man up ahead. "Alrigh' then! Less go! ONWARDS!" The giant man roared and the boats all began to drift forwards. They came around a large bend, and were all stunned by the sight before them. "Wow!" Dusk squealed, pointing excitedly at the castle, one hand clenched tightly around Astoria's wrist.<p>

"Stori! Stori! It's, It's Hogwarts! Oh my, it's so beautiful!" Dusk giggled hysterically, whilst everyone stared wistfully at the castle. Lights shone through windows in the castle, and it sat alone atop a large hill, beautiful and magnificent. Sierra smiled, nodding her head in agreement with Dusk's comment. The little boats drifted closer and closer, and they were halfway through the lake when there was a squeak, and a chubby little boy toppled over and into the water.

"Neville!" Hermione and Sierra gasped. There was a rippling at the surface, then more rippling and the water was shimmering and rippling and bubbling until a large, red tentacle burst from the water, Neville wrapped in its grasp. The tentacle slithered over the water, dropped Neville in his boat, before retreating into the water.

Dusk's jaw was pretty much on the ground with shock, and silence surrounded everyone. The big man up the front roared for the boats to move ahead, but everyone remained in an awe-struck silence whilst the boats drifted along. "DUCK YOUR HEADS!" The big man roared, and they all ducked their heads as the boats glided under a bridge, before they came into the shore of the Hogwarts grounds.

Dusk and Sierra were first out the boat, followed by Astoria and Hermione. "Ooh, it's even more beautiful than I imagined!" Hermione admired it, and from a distance, the girls watched as Harry and Ron hurried up the hill. Dusk was practically bouncing as she walked along with her companions in tow. A very awkward silence ascended on the group, so Sierra burst out with the first thing that came to mind.

"So, Hermione, what do your parents do?" She asked. The bushy haired girl shuffled her feet and bit her lip.

"My parents are dentists." She supplied. Astoria froze and stared at her in horror and disgust.

"Dentists? What the hell is that?" She hissed, glaring at Hermione, who looked shocked. Dusk was also staring curiously at Hermione.

"They- they tend to people's teeth..." Hermione snapped, holding her head high. Astoria frowned, whilst Dusk and Sierra exchanged a wary glance.

"Are they- are they _muggles_?" Astoria asked in an incredulous tone. Hermione frowned and turned her head away with an annoyed 'obviously'. So it was a grumpy Hermione, bored Sierra, giddy Dusk and disgruntled Astoria that made their way into the castle. The Entrance Hall was grand and very medieval looking. Suits of armour lined the halls, and some of the students would've _sworn _they saw the suits of armour moving.

Portraits pointed at them excitedly as they strode past, and they all stopped moving suddenly, looking around nervously. None of them had a clue where to go. There was an almighty roar and the sound of thundering hooves, before through the walls burst the silvery silhouettes of, you guessed it, the Hogwarts ghosts. Headless men rode past on magnificent horses, holding their heads with their free hand, the other one grasping the reins.

A scary looking ghost floated past with silvery blood splattered all over him, and they all began to move through the wall in front of them. A fat ghost beamed at them all and bid goodbye with 'Hope to see you all in Hufflepuff!'. "That was the fat Friar!" Hermione burst out, and some students edged closer whilst she rambled on about the ghosts of Hogwarts.

"Stori im so excited!" Dusk squealed, before everyone's attention was caught by Draco Malfoy and two thick boys beside him.

"So, the rumours are true then. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," Draco said coldly, staring at Harry. "Draco Malfoy," He stuck out his hand. "Glad to make you aqquantince. You'll soon learn, Potter, that some people are better than others. You should choose your friends wisely. I might be able to help with that." Draco smirked cockily, and Dusk ground her teeth together in frustration whilst Astoria stared at him in open admiration, and Dusk was glad to notice Sierra rolling her eyes.

"I think I can choose my friends for myself, thanks." Harry responded, and a flicker of amusement appeared in his eyes as Draco lowered his hand.

A stern looking witch with rectangle glasses swept over to them, her emerald robes billowing out behind her and her pointed hat slightly lopsided on her head. She stopped in front of them and straightened her hat. "Welcome to Hogwarts," She started, piercing them all with a stern look. Sierra glanced sideways at Dusk who was rocking back and forth on her heels, her face lit up with excitement. Astoria looked bored.

"In a moment, you will be allowed into the Great Hall, where you will congregate every morning, lunch and evening for your meals. All important meetings will either be held in your house common rooms or the Great Hall. Once you enter, you will be sorted into your houses. Your house will become your family, you will share a dorm with the others in your house and do everything with-"

"TREVOR!" Neville squeaked and he leapt through the crowd, scooping up his toad, before his body went rigid and he looked up into the Professors disapproving look. He gulped and quickly retreated.

"As I was saying, your will do everything with your house in your year level, including your lessons. For your lessons, you will be paired up with one of the other houses. The houses consist of Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, each with very valuable qualities that you must poses to be in that house. Is this understood? Good. Clean yourself up a bit children, you will be entering soon." She said. "Oh, and im Professor McGonagall." She concluded, before watching as they quickly straightened out their uniforms.

"Come along." She said, and the nervous first years hurried into the hall. Everyone's eyes were trained on them as they moved down the middle of the four houses and towards a stool which had an old and ugly looking hat upon it. Sierra and Dusk both looked up at the ceiling that was black with stars dotted along it, and listened interestedly to what Hermione was saying. "It's not _really_ the night sky you know. It's enchanted to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." Hermione was saying.

Sierra suddenly turned to Dusk with wide eyes. "Oh my, what house are we going to be in?" Sierra asked worriedly, and Dusk's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh no no no, what if im in _Slytherin_?"

"What if im in _Gryffindor_?" Astoria mimicked, shooting a nasty look at Dusk, whose eyes watered slightly.

"It'll be fine." Sierra muttered half-heartedly. Harry and Ron came and stood on her left, whilst Dusk and Astoria stood on her right.

"Hey Sierra."

"Hey Harry."

"Hi Sierra."

"Hi Ron."

Sierra, Harry and Ron smiled at each other, before Ron's expression soured. "I _knew _Fred was lying! He said we had to battle a dragon to find out what house we're sorted in to!" Ron hissed, shooting a glare at the end table to the right.

"What house is Fred in?" Sierra asked curiously. Dusk poked her head around.

"Gryff-" Ron began, but stopped instantly as the hat opened its mouth.

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_  
><em>But don't judge on what you see,<em>  
><em>I'll eat myself if you can find<em>  
><em>A smarter hat than me.<em>  
><em>You can keep your bowlers black,<em>  
><em>Your top hats sleek and tall,<em>  
><em>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat<em>  
><em>And I can top them all.<em>  
><em>There's nothing hidden in your head<em>  
><em>The Sorting Hat can't see,<em>  
><em>So try me on and I will tell you<em>  
><em>Where you ought to be.<em>  
><em>You might belong in Gryffindor,<em>  
><em>Where dwell the brave at heart,<em>  
><em>Their daring, nerve and chivalry<em>  
><em>Set Gryffindors apart;<em>  
><em>You might belong in Hufflepuff,<em>  
><em>Where they are just and loyal,<em>  
><em>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true<em>  
><em>And unafraid of toil;<em>  
><em>Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,<em>  
><em>If you've a steady mind,<em>  
><em>Where those of wit and learning,<em>  
><em>Will always find their kind;<em>  
><em>Or perhaps in Slytherin<em>  
><em>You'll make your real friends,<em>  
><em>Those cunning folk use any means<em>  
><em>To achieve their ends.<em>  
><em>So put me on! Don't be afraid!<em>  
><em>And don't get in a flap!<em>  
><em>You're in safe hands (though I have none)<em>  
><em>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<em>

There was an enormous amont of applause and cheering at the end of the song, before everyone piped down. Professor McGonagall stepped in front of the 1st years and un-scrolled a piece of parchment, before announcing in a loud voice, "When I call your name, you will come up, put the hat on your head and be sorted into a house." Everyone looked around nervously and excitedly.

Sierra didn't hear the first name, as she was listening to what Ron was saying. "Hope im not in _her_ house." Ron whispered, motioning towards Hermione who was still muttering under her breath about Hogwarts, talking to herself. Dusk giggled very quietly, before they all turned to the front to witness Bulstrode, Millicent become a Slytherin.

"Crabbe, Vincent." McGonagall called out, and one of Draco's cronies waddled up.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat screamed, and many names later, Greengrass, Astoria was called up. Dusk squeezed her hand before Astoria walked up confidently.

"Please not Slytherin, please not Slytherin." Dusk muttered under her breath, as Astoria lifted the hat. She pulled it down on her head, and almost instantly the hat roared, "SLYTHERIN!" and Astoria happily rushed over to the Slytherin table.

Goyle, Gregory was called up, the other of Draco's cronies, and he too was announced a Slytherin. Sierra noticed that Dusk was standing stock-still, horrified and she gently patted her shoulder. "It's just a house." Sierra said comfortingly.

"Granger, Hermione." Hermione trembled and hurried up, shoving the hat on her head. It was on their for a few seconds before the hat roared Gryffindor and more students were called up. Some had the hat on for minutes, others seconds, and some had it barely touch their head before they were announced into their house.

"Lupin, Dusk." Professor McGonagall called out, and Sierra gave Dusk a light push, whispering, "Good luck." to her. Dusk walked up slowly, looking around nervously. With a trembling hand, she reached out and took the hat, pulling it onto her head.

_Hmm, good mind, incredibly brave, very cheerful and kind... I know where to put you. _

* * *

><p><em>Funny, cause I don't know where to put her tbh. <em>

_What house should Dusk&Sierra be in? Send me a pm or write it in the review!_

_I won't update until I get 3 pm's/reviews saying what house they should be in._

_xoxo,_

_Molly._


	7. The Sorting Ceremony

**Author's Note: **You know what pisses me off?

I got 2 reviews. And one of them was saying that they didn't like the story. Thanks, SO MUCH. Okay, so you have NO IDEA how much trouble I had choosing houses for these two.

I was tempted to have Dusk and Sierra in different houses then what I placed them, but it didn't fit with my plot.

Yeah, so to the person who actually reviewed, I did like your house idea's but it didn't really tie in with my idea, so I had to change.

Hope you all (one person) like this chapter.

I'd just like to say, THANKS to tricorvus, the only person who actually reads this story. I really wish more people did, and if you do PLEASE REVIEW, as I WON'T update if I don't get more reviews. I slave my ass off planning this story, I was even throwing a temper tantrum cause I couldn't figure out what houses to put them in. ARRRGGHHHH.

And then, after I finally wrote this chapter, I checked how many reviews I had and - oh look, only 9. WOW. THANKS GUYS. And 7 of them is by tricorvus (I AM YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN :3) So GEE THANKS!

I am really angry with everyone else who reads this story and dosen't review (If anyone else actually reads it) so REVIEW FOR GOD'S SAKE!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. If I did, it wouldn't be very popular. -.-

* * *

><p><em>I know just where to put you...<em>

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat roared to the hall, and Dusk felt her heart lift with relief. For a moment there, she thought the hat was to put her in Hufflepuff! She eagerly pulled the hat off of her head and pranced over to the roaring table at the right end of the Great Hall. She spotted Fred, who waved cheerfully at her

"Welcome to Gryffindor, Dusk." Fred exclaimed, clapping her on the back. She smiled back warmly, before turning her head to watch Longbottom, Neville become a Gryffindor. He hurried over to their table, forgetting the hat was still on his head and Dusk joined in with the laughter as he handed the hat over to the next person.

"Lovegood, Luna." was soon announced a Ravenclaw, and Dusk noticed that the girl had a vacant, mystic expression as she seemingly floated over to the table filled with people wearing blue ties.

"Harvid, Sierra!" Professor McGonagall called, looking slightly embarassed. Dusk pondered this for a moment, before her quick mind realised that Sierra should've been called up quite a while ago and she giggled slightly. "What?" Fred asked, but Dusk shook her head and muttered 'tell you later'. She watched intently as Sierra jammed the hat onto her head.

* * *

><p>Sierra frowned as Dusk was called up. She was very confused. <em>Wasn't I meant to have been called up ages?<em> But the thought left her mind as she saw the corners of Dusk's lips turn downwards as the hat sat upon her head. Sierra wondered why, before the hat roared 'GRYFFINDOR!'. Sierra grinned and watched as Dusk joined the table, sitting down beside one of the red headed twins.

A few names later, Professor McGonagall with a pink tinge to her cheek called Sierra's name, and she hesitantly walked over to the hat. Suddenly, eagerness overtook her and she jammed it onto her head, everyone vanishing as the hat fell over her eyes.

_Ahh, Miss. Harvid. I believe that your last name should be something else, don't you? Oh yes, Sierra, I know your past. Now, where to put you? Friendly, but not enough so for our dear old Hufflepuff. Not a bad mind, not a bad mind at all, a very large amount of bravery, and a thirst to.. prove yourself? To your father, perhaps? Well, I know just where to put you..._

_Not Slytherin. _She thought angrily to the hat. How dare it delve into her mind and read her deepest, darkest secrets?

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted to the entire hall, and Sierra eagerly ran to the cheering bunch, plonking down beside George who grinned at her. Sierra swore that she saw Astoria shoot her a loathing look, before her attention was back on the sorting hat.

"Parkison, Pansy." soon became a Slytherin.

"Weasley, Ronald." Sierra crossed her fingers under the table, and was relieved when he became a Gryffindor and sat down beside her.

"Potter, Harry." Whispers followed this and excitement was thick in the air.

* * *

><p>"Potter, Harry." Harry ignored the whispers as he walked towards the stool that the hat was seated upon. He sat down and the last thing he saw before the rim of the hat dropped over his eyes was students pointing at him and craning their necks to get a good view of him.<p>

_Plenty of courage, not a bad mind either. Selfless, and cunning. Oh yes very much so._

_Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin! _Harry thought to the hat.

_Not Slytherin, eh? But you could be great you know, and Slytherin could help you on the way to glory! No? Well, better be..._

"GRYFFINDOR!" Harry pulled the hat off of his head and placed it back on the stool, stifling a chuckle as the Weasley twins (a/n: He met them on the train in the books, they helped him put his trunk in) were chanting, "We got Potter, we got Potter!" He sat down beside another Weasley, who on his other side had Hermione sitting next to him. Harry felt a hand clap him on the back and turned to grin at Ron.

The sorting was concluded with Zabini, Blaise becoming a Slytherin. Once the clapping for Blaise had ceased, a tall, and very old man clad in violet robes with half moon spectacles and a beard down to his feet arose from his chair and smiled at all of the students.

"To old students, welcome back! To new students, welcome to Hogwart's! Im sure you will all find your place here very quickly! Now, as usual Mr. Filch has reminded me to tell you all a few minor rules," Dumbledore announced to them all. "Firstly, there are no duels allowed to take place in the hallways. Students are not allowed to be wandering the corridors after hours. The forbidden forest is strictly forbidden to all students, _all_ students," Dumbledore shot a pointed look at the Weasley twins who grinned. "And finally, the third floor corridor is off limits to those who do not wish to die a horrible and painful death. With that being said, enjoy our magnificent feast!" Dumbledore concluded, and suddenly the once empty plates and dishes were overflowing with bountiful things to eat.

Harry gaped at all of the food. Though he hadn't been starved at the Dursley's, he hadn't always had the best food either. Harry was quick to pile mountains of potatoes, roast beef, roast lamb, gravy and pies onto his plate. To his left he saw Ron chewing on a chicken leg in a very animalistic way before the delicious smells of his own food drifted into his nose and he was ravenous. Harry ate happily, listening to the chatter of the student's.

"Me mam's a witch, dad's a muggle, nasty shock for 'im when he found out," He heard a boy named Seamus Finnigan explain to Neville Longbotton.

"My gran and pa though I was a squib for a long time. He kept trying to force magic out of me, and nothing ever happened. One day pa was holding me out a window and my Aunt offered him some pie, so he accidentally let go of me and there was a lot of screaming, but I bounced all the way down the driveway. Gran was so happy she bought me Trevor," Neville said.

Harry turned to Sierra, who was eating a mince pie with a thoughtful expression. "What about you, Sierra?" Harry asked after swallowing his mouthful. Sierra turned to him. "Im a half-blood, Harry. My mum's a pure-blood... my father's a half-blood," Sierra voice was sour as she talked about her father and Harry decided not to press the matter, turning back to his food and eating it while half-listening to Hermione blab on to Percy about lessons ("Im most excited to try Transfiguration!" "Oh yes, transfiguration is very good, though you won't start off big. Just little things like turning a needle into a thimble and that.").

Finally, the dinner was replaced with dessert, and then the food vanished from the table altogether. Dumbledore rose again. "And now that you've all been beffudled by our magnificent feast, im sure you would like to return to bed. Well then, off you trot." There was the scraping of chairs and the clattering of feet on floor as people moved to leave, voices mixed together and drifted through the hall.

* * *

><p>Sierra sleepily swung her legs over the side of the chair, lifting herself up with a yawn of exhaustion. "That's funny," She heard Percy the Prefect say. "I wonder why we're not allowed on the third floor, it must be important if he didn't even tell us <em>Prefects<em>." Percy said, sticking out his chest so that the 'P' on his badge shone brightly in the light of the floating candles above.

Sierra noted in the back of her mind, as they wandered through the halls and up moving staircases, that she was definitely going to get lost more than once in this castle. She decided to ask Hermione to help her memorize it, the girl wouldn't shut up about secret passages and things she'd read in _Hogwarts: A History_. Sierra trudged along up a staircase and down a hallway to the Gryffindor common room.

"Password?" A portrait of a very fat lady clad in a pink dress asked importantly.

"Balderdash," Percy said pompously, and the portrait swung open to admit them. There were a collection of gasps as they admired the room decorated in scarlet and gold, with a roaring fire surrounded by a group of scarlet chairs. It looked comfy, welcoming and lovely. Sierra barely noticed however, as her tired mind only thought about how lovely the floor looked to sleep on.

"-girls dormitory to the right. Off you go." She heard Percy saying, and she followed Hermione up the steps and into the 1st years dormitory.

A curly haired brunette with a slightly dopey expression pushed past Sierra, eager to get to the bed closest to a large and regal looking window, Parvati Patil choosing the bed beside the dopey girl. Sierra yawned and sat down at the bed with her trunk at the end of it, noticing dopey swapping her own trunk with Dusk's. Dusk looked at the girl, confusion lingering on her features before realisation dawned on them and she flipped her hair over her shoulder, shooting a cold look at dopey before flopping down on her new bed, which was on the left hand side of Sierra's.

"Good night, Sierra," said Dusk before she drew the scarlet hangings around her bed.

"G'night, Dusk." Sierra pulled her own scarlet hangings around her bed after changing into her pajamas and the moment her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Yes, so as I said it's going to mostly be in my oc's p.o.v just so you get a feel for the character's. After this book ill even it out more, so that you'll get even amounts of Dusk, Sierra and Harry. You'll even get a couple of chapters from Hermione and Ron's P.O.V. And just in case anyone was wondering, I have actually planned out what im doing for the entire series, and this actually might take me a couple of years to re-write everything. Of course, I will do a lot of time skipping so that the books aren't too long, its more just about an interesting twist to the Harry Potters series.

No, Sierra and Harry won't be a couple to the person who pm'ed me. Couples aren't the main focus of this series, but trust me Sierra and Dusk already have their partners planned out for them, as do Harry, Hermione and Ron.

BEWARE THERE WILL BE NON-CANON PAIRINGS. Well, only one or two really. Just thought i'd add a warning.

Oh god, I ACTUALLY filled up an A/N. This is a revolution. Now I know what people talk about, they just give you extra information about their story. Okay im going to shut up now. Yeah so review please and tell your friends, because im not getting nearly as many reviews as i'd like to get and it's quite discouraging when you only get one person reviewing for every chapter. K bye.


	8. The Potions Master

**Author's Note: **One review. One. Review. I honest to god will DELETE this story if people keep alerting and not reviewing. Im not joking. I think im not getting many reviewers because people just think this is any other HP 1 re-make, where im using all the basic characters and just changing it a bit. It's going to be really interesting, so please recommend to your friends or something. Im near tears because I get inspiration from my reviewers. No reviewers= no inspiration. :/

Also, I wasn't sure how they got their ties so I just made it that when they got into their house, the house elves would place a tie on their trunks at the end of their beds. Also, for those of you who didn't understand, 'Dopey' swapped her and Dusk's trunks because she wanted to have the bed by the window, and Dusk had it so she swapped them. I think you can all figure out who 'Dopey' is. )

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Dusk awoke at her normal time - 6am. If you were to say Dusk was a morning person, that would be the understatement of the century. Dusk is a bubbly, enthusiastic and instantly wide awake morning person. It was her favourite part of the day, where she could throw the covers off of her and have a whole day to do things in front of her. She pushed her scarlet hangings away from her and was instantly out of the bed, gathering her school clothes and dashing to the bathroom.<p>

She shut the door and locked it quickly. After showering, she changed into her clothes. Carefully, she adjusted her Gryffindor tie. She picked up her brush and carefully brushed her silky brown locks into a ponytail. After tie-ing up her hair swiftly, she walked out the bathroom with a prance in her step and a smile on her face. She glanced at her watch and saw it was only ten past 6. She stared at all of the beds with the hangings drawn around them distastefully, before dropping her pajamas back in her trunk.

She dug through her messy trunk and retrieved a golden ribbon. She tied it around her ponytail in a bow and studied herself in a small mirror. "Decent," She muttered, carelessly tossing the mirror back in her trunk and slamming the lid shut. Still, nobody arose and she noted that if they didn't get up soon they'd all be late for breakfast- and lessons. Dusk was just about to leave the dormitory when she heard a soft beeping sound and Hermione was quick to arise from her own bed. The girls frizzy hair was sticking out at odd angles from her slumber and Dusk couldn't hold in the giggle that fell from her lips, before she clapped her hand to her mouth in shock.

Hermione's brown eyes locked with her own and they were drooping from sleep. "Good morning, Hermione!" Dusk chirped, bounding over to Hermione. "Did you sleep well?" Dusk queired, and after Hermione had rubbed her eyes she responded with, "Fine. Yourself?"

"I slept wonderfully!" Dusk replied. Hermione turned away from Dusk and bent over her trunk, lifting the lid to reveal neat piles of clothes and books.

"That's good." Hermione's voice sounded more alert now, so Dusk decided to leave. Her hand was on the doorknob when an idea arose to mind. She turned back around and waited until Hermione vanished from view into the bathroom before she bounded over to Sierra's bed and roughly pulled the hangings back. Sierra's legs and arms were entangled together in a weird position as she lightly snored. "Morning!" Dusk said. Sierra continued to sleep, causing Dusk to frown, sit on Sierra's bed and poke her cheek.

Finally, the girls eyes fluttered open and she stared up at Dusk in amazement. "What... are you doing?" Sierra asked groggily. Dusk beamed at her.

"Waking you up silly!"

"What... what time is it?"

"6: 14am," Dusk announced after consulting her watch. Sierra groaned and rolled over.

"Go away." Came her muffled voice as she buried her face in her pillow. Dusk was having none of it, and she promptly pushed Sierra out of the bed. There was a loud thump and Sierra's head popped up into Dusk's line of vision. "What was that for?" She sounded frustrated, but Dusk wasn't fazed whatsoever and she continued to smile.

"Its time to get up." Dusk said, going to the end of Sierra's bed and opening her trunk. She grabbed Sierra's clothes and placed them on her bed. "Come on, Hermione's almost done and then we can all go to breakfast," Dusk said cheerily. Sierra rolled her eyes but picked up her clothes anyway.

"Dusk, are you sure breakfast will be ready at this time of morning?" Sierra asked. A frown creased Dusk's forehead.

"I hope so, if not we can just wait," Came the cheerful girls response. Sierra sighed.

"Wait in the common room for me, then." Sierra told Dusk, who nodded and left the room. She walked down the staircase and over to one of the comfy looking scarlet armchairs by the roaring fire. "I wonder how you stay like this all night," Dusk mused. "Magic, probably," She continued. Dusk had an annoying habit of thinking aloud. She watched the orange flame's flicker and burn brightly as they ate up the logs. Her eyes moved to the walls where the orange glow danced on the walls. "This is the most beautiful room," She said softly, leaning her head back into the couch and kicking her feet up.

"Morning, Dusk," A familiar, male voice came from behind her. She looked up in time to see Fred Weasley sit down on the couch beside her, followed by George.

"Morning Fred, George," She responded with a smile.

"Hey Dusk," George greeted her. Dusk was about to ask them how they were- when it occurred to her that they were up awfully early for _boys_.

"What are you doing up so early?" Dusk voiced her question.

"We were just off-"

"- to wander the halls, maybe nick a bit of-"

"- food from the kitchens," Fred finished. Dusk stared at them both with an amused smile. She also noticed that George's nose was a tad more droopy than Fred's, and he was slightly taller.

"Oo, you know where the kitchens are? That's cool," Dusk said in an admiring tone.

"Oh stop it," Fred said in a mock- embarrassed tone. Dusk giggled at the boys.

"Its really not that much of an achievement," George said in the same tone, touching his cheeks and sending a wink at Dusk, who stifled her giggles with her hand. There was suddenly a clattering of feet as Sierra came down the staircase followed by Hermione. Hermione's arms were crossed and Sierra had a haughty look which suggested the two had been fighting.

"Let's go already," Sierra said in a clipped tone, stalking over to Dusk. Dusk bid goodbye to the Weasley twins and followed a silently fuming Sierra from the common room. "Urgh, she's so annoying!" Sierra exclaimed once they were outside. Dusk turned around to see the portrait hole opening to allow Hermione out.

"Shh!" Dusk hushed Sierra, who glared at her. "What did you fight about?" Dusk finally asked after a moment of silence. Sierra sighed.

"We didn't really _fight... _It's just she was taking so long combing her bloody hair, and I suggested she use gel and she went off at me about how gel is damaging to the hair!" Sierra sounded annoyed, but Dusk noticed Hermione's head drop lower.

"Oh leave her alone," Dusk snapped and Sierra looked startled. They stepped into the Great Hall which was empty spare a few Ravenclaw's. "Aha!" Dusk exclaimed in a victorious tone of voice as she pointed at the breakfast that sat steaming and ready to be eaten on the table. "I told you so!" Dusk hurried to sit down at the Gryffindor table, followed by an amused Sierra, who sat down beside her and filled her plate with scrambled eggs, bacon and toast.

Dusk herself made a bacon and egg sandwich and ate it happily, whilst Hermione ate slowly and silently. "Wonder when we'll get out timetables," Sierra mused. Dusk swallowed heavily and let out a squeal of excitement. "Merlin's beard this is so cool! I can't believe im at Hogwarts!" She giggled and nudged Hermione in the ribs. "Don't you think its cool, Hermione?" Dusk asked. Hermione smiled at her.

"I do. I personally am very excited about the prospect of learning all about magic," Hermione said.

"What subject are you looking forward to learning?" Dusk asked.

"Transfiguration, yourself?" Hermione responded promptly.

"History of Magic," Dusk turned to Sierra. "What about you, Siri?"

"Hmm. I reckon Charms is going to be fun," Sierra said thoughtfully as she took another bite of her food. Hermione nodded her head vigorously.

"Oh yes! Charms is going to be wonderful. I've read our textbook for it, have you?" Hermione's enthusiasm startled Sierra.

"I skimmed bits of it," Sierra answered hesitantly and this seemed to please Hermione.

"Oh! Well let me tell you a bit about it, you see-" And Hermione launched into a detailed description of their Charm's textbook. Dusk stopped listening after the first few sentences, but Sierra seemed to actually be interested in what the girl had to say. By the time the girls had all finished, it was 7:26am and more people were making their way into the Great Hall. Dusk was just about to suggest they go back to the common room and come back at 8 when they get their timetables, until she spotted Astoria.

Astoria's rich brown hair was tied back into a high ponytail, and the silver on her Slytherin tie glinted in the sunlight pouring in from the huge arch windows in the Great Hall. "Stori!" Dusk squealed and ran over to the Slytherin girl. She grabbed her in a hug and squealed again. "Stori! How are you? Is Slytherin nice? Oh gosh im so excited for our lessons!" Dusk exclaimed, but her face fell when Astoria pushed her off of her.

"Stori?" Dusk's voice was hurt and Astoria smiled weakly.

"Morning Dusk. Slytherin's great, hows Gryffindor?" She asked. Dusk perked up immediately and began rambling on about how lovely the Gryffindor common room was. Astoria nodded her head in fake interest, before Dusk noticed her eyes narrowed in on someone behind her and Dusk turned around. She saw Sierra and Hermione behind her before she turned back to Astoria. Astoria's nose wrinkled as she stared at Hermione in disgust.

"Come on, Dusk. We'll eat at the _Slytherin_ table," She hissed. Dusk pretended not to notice her best friend's tone.

"No thanks. We've already ea-"

"We?" Astoria's eyebrows rose.

"Me, Siri and Hermione. Anyway, we've already eaten, Stori. Be back down later, who knows maybe we'll have a class together," Dusk grinned. Astoria looked taken aback.

"Siri? Who the hell is 'Siri'?" Astoria asked and Dusk motioned to Sierra. Astoria frowned. "You mean, you didn't wait for me?"

"We got down here at around 6:30 am, were we meant to sit in silence until you arrived?" Sierra had pushed in front of Dusk to confront Astoria. Astoria shrugged.

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous _Siri_. I was just hoping that I could eat breakfast with my friend," Astoria pointed out, before a familiar Malfoy stepped beside her.

"Come on, Astoria." Malfoy sneered at the three girls and led an angry Astoria away. Dusk sighed.

"I don't know what it is about that boy, but he _completely_ changed Astoria. She used to want to be in Gryffindor with me, you know?" Dusk said dejectedly as the girls made their way to the Gryffindor common room.

"Don't worry about it, Dusk. She'll come around, you'll see," Hermione smiled at Dusk, who smiled back.

"So... are we friends now?" Dusk asked suddenly. Hermione and Sierra looked at Dusk.

"Sure," Sierra said, and she noticed not only Dusk's face perk up but Hermione's also.

"We're going to be best friends forever!" Dusk squealed, and Sierra rolled her eyes along with Hermione.

* * *

><p>"Merlin's pants! Is that him there?"<p>

"The one with the glasses?"

"Next to the red head?"

"Have you seen his face?"

"Have you seen his scar?"

These were just a few of the phrases Harry had heard as he tried to find his way to classes throughout the day. Many people would pretend to drop their things just to get a good look at him, or double back to point at him. Some even crowded around him, and he dearly wished they wouldn't, for Ron and Harry were having enough trouble finding their classes as it was.

And once they'd found their classes, the classes themselves were hard enough! Harry soon learned that magic was a LOT more than just waving your wand and saying a weird word. There was studying how to say the word, how exactly to wave your wand, difficult maneuvers, how you had to pronounce the word correctly and so much more. And it wasn't just that, magic wasn't all wand waving. Their was studying different plants, learning the history and brewing potions as well that if you didn't brew perfectly would fail.

Of course, Harry and Ron had not yet experienced Potions, but the name of the lesson was pretty self-explanatory.

Trasnfiguration involved transforming one object into another. It was really difficult, a lot more so than Harry thought it would be. Prof. McGonagall gave them a matchstick and they had to turn it into a needle by the end of the lesson. When that time came, only Hermione Granger had made much of a difference to her matchstick. Professor McGonagall had shown the class how Hermione's matchstick had turned silver and slightly pointy at the end, before sending Hermione a rare smile.

Charms was a lot of correct wand maneuvers, pronouncing words absolutely perfectly, and studying the different Charms. Professor Flitwick was their Charms teacher, and he was also a dwarf. He had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk, and he toppled right off them with an excited squeak when he read out 'Harry Potter' from the roll.

Herbology was taught by Professor Sprout, a chubby old woman with gray hair and a very bubbly approach to learning. She was also a woman that didn't mind getting a bit of dirt in her fingernails. Herbology was all about weird plants that could kill you with a scream, strangle you with their vines and swallow you whole. Harry wasn't sure if he liked Herbology or not.

History of Magic was by far the most boring lesson of them all. Professor Binns had been very, very old when he fell asleep by the fireplace in the Staff Room and had got up the next day and left his dead body behind. It was the only lesson taught by a ghost, and in the lesson the student's only struggle was to stay awake. His voice was a monotone as he spoke and drifted around. Harry spent a majority of that lesson getting Uldric the Oddball and Emeric the Evil mixed up.

One morning, while Harry was sitting in the Great Hall with Ron, the morning owl came. By now, Harry was used to this, for the first time it had given him a mighty fright. He was used to watching Malfoy gloat about the daily chocolates and sweets his mother sent him, so you can imagine Harry's surprise when Hedwig flew in with a letter strapped to her leg.

She landed in front of him and held out her leg. Quickly, Harry took the letter off of her leg and gave her a bit of his toast. She nibbled his ear affectionately. Harry un-ravelled the letter and was met with a messy scrawl.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig_

_Hagrid_

Harry turned the note over and scribbled back 'see you then' before attaching the letter back onto Hedwig's leg and she took off. "Is Hagrid the really, really tall one?" Ron asked. Harry nodded before pulling out his timetable and groaning.

"We have double potions with the Slytherin's," Harry said grumpily. Ron grimaced.

"Yeah, thats gonna be bad. Its taught by Snape, y'know. Everyone says Snape favours Slytherin, now we'll get to see for ourselves," Ron grumbled.

"Wish McGonagall favoured us," Harry sighed wistfully. Professor McGonagall was in fact Head of Gryffindor, but by no means did she show it. She ven gave them a huge pile of homework, and they'd only had 2 or 3 lessons! Ron laughed. "As if. McGonagall's as strict as I am hungry," Ron said, stuffing some food into his mouth afterwards. He heard a disgusted sound came from across him and he looked up to see Sierra and Dusk.

"'airs o i' arr?" Ron asked around a mouthful of food. The three just stared at him. He swallowed and repeated, "Where's know-it-all?"

Sierra frowned. "Don't know, don't care,"

"Did you guys get in a fight?" Harry asked. Sierra glared at him.

"We're just not friends anymore is all. She thinks she knows everything," Sierra snapped. Dusk nodded her head in agreement.

"I may not be the brightest bulb in the pack, but she dosen't have to rub it in my face by being such a super genius all the time," Dusk added.

Harry suddenly looked at his watch. "Classes start soon, c'mon Ron. See you Sierra, Dusk." Harry leapt up and left the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Potions was probably there worst lesson by far. The dungeons were cold, creepy and dark. Snape had started off by listing off the roll, and he too stopped at Harry's name. "Ahh," Snape said in a horribly nasty tone. "Mr. Potter, our new <em>celebrity<em>," said Snape. Harry opened his mouth to protest but received a kick from Ron.

The lesson continued as much in a horrible way as it had started. Snape's first few lines were, "I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death, if your not the bunch of bumbling fools I usually have to teach."

Snape continued to ask Harry a few select questions, to which Harry couldn't answer. Snape had strode away with the comment, "Clearly, fame isn't everything." Which had caused Malfoy and his gang to snigger and laugh at his expense. Harry brewed his potion as well as he could, but by the end it was still a dull blue colour when it should've been a light lavender, like Hermione's. Snape seemed to take pleasure in picking on Harry, as the moment they were all done he strode over to Harry and peered into his cauldron.

"Mr. Potter, perhaps instead of thinking that your fame and glory will save you from everything, you should take the time to _read the instructions_. Let me see," Snape stared at the potion for a moment. "You added the lacewing flies and forgot to stir counter-clockwise twice before leaving it to simmer," Snape said. Harry just stared at him. "_Didn't_ you, Mr. Potter?" Harry nodded his head in a frightened manor.

"10 points from Gryffindor for failure to read the instructions,"

"But sir!" Harry protested. "Malfoy's is the same as mine!" Snape whipped around.

"Make that _15 _points from Gryffindor!" Snape hissed. Harry opened his mouth but Ron yet again kicked him.

"Do you want to loose anymore points?" Ron asked. Harry sighed and shook his head in the negative.

Finally, potions was over and they were dismissed. Harry burst out of the classroom and stormed along grumpily. "Cheer up mate," Ron said. "Fred and George have lost way more points than that,"

"In one lesson?" Ron remained silent and Harry frowned. His mood only soured when Sierra and Dusk regarded him coldly after loosing them 15 points, placing them last place.

"What?" Harry finally snapped as he noticed Sierra and Dusk glaring at him. Sierra returned her eyes to her book and Dusk 'hmph!'ed indignantly and continued to scribble away on her parchment.

"That's what I thought," The irritated boy mumbled to himself, before getting up and returning to his dormitory.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Yeah so, what did you think? Also, before any of you ask I have made Astoria the older sister and Daphne the younger one, so they swapped places. :3 Also, I will write a oneshot for EVERY SINGLE PERSON THAT REVIEWS.

xx

Molly.


End file.
